A Night To Remember
by kendrajrockin5
Summary: disclaimer: i do not own one piece characters. all credits go to oda. this is a one shot for ZoNa fans. this is rated M for drug usage and lemons! mature audiences only. all review accepted. thank you in advance


Nami was in her apartment, getting comfortable in a big button up sleep shirt and her hair in a big bun. She was happy it was a friday night and the weekend was finally here, it has been a long week from work. She has had an emotional week and she was ready to relax. As she sat down on her comfy couch, her phone rang. When she picked up her phone, she was shocked to see that it was Zoro calling. Her heart started to beat a little faster. She has had a crush on Zoro for a long time now ever since the first encountered each other. She just never told him because she didn't want to mess up their friendship. She answered the phone.

"Hi Zoro. What's up?" she asked, playing with her fingers.

"Hey Nami. Are you busy?" he asked while scratching his head nervously.

"Um…...no I'm not ?"

"Is it okay if i come over to….you know..give you some company?"

Her face turned red at the thought of him being alone with her by themselves

"Of course you can. Just call when your down stairs and I'll let you in, okay?"

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

They both hung up the phone and nami felt so nervous, her face flushed from just the pure thoughts of what could happen. She shook her head and decided to go and get blunts and weed.

She was always a drinker but Sanji had gotten her and Zoro into weed two weeks prior and they loved it.

On his way there, he was having a lot of thoughts. They dreams he was having about her and just being there with her was making him almost sweat. He thought of the intimate things, just hold her and kiss her. Make her feel good and melt in his arms. He was slowly losing himself in the thoughts on his way to her apartment. He pulled up to her apartment and called her.

As she was rolling up her blunt, her phone rang. Zoro was outside waiting for her to come to the door. When she came to the door, he was glancing all over her body. He looked at her from her messy bun at the top of her head to her creamy long legs from under her shirt. He had a crush on her ever since the met. He thought she was so beautiful but he never had the chance to tell her. Nami noticed how he was staring at her, and she took a second and took him all in. She took him in with his scruffy moss hair, down his t-shirt that hugged his body to every detail, down to his baggy torn jeans and chained boots. She started to blush a little bit more than she was before.

"Um Zoro?" she snapped him out of his trance.

"uh ….what? Sorry…." he said getting out of his trance.

She led him upstairs without saying a word and he was right behind her. While they were going upstairs, Zoro had to look down because if he looked up he would have had a good view under her big shirt. Not that he didn't want to look he would have been happy to, but only if she would let him, he would. When they got to her door, her blush go even hotter. Zoro stepped in and observed her house. He was only in there once and that was when she first moved in last year when it looked plain. But after a year and nami's good taste in girly things. When he came across the coffee table, he noticed that she had a blunt, a liter and some snacks on the table.

"I see that you have weed with ya." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Yeah, i need it after this week i've had. Do you wanna smoke with me?" she asked while locking the door.

"Yeah sure." he said while taking off his jacket.

As soon as he sat down she sat down next to him. She sparked up her blunt and let him get the first, and she jump when she saw lighting.

"Damn is it supposed to storm tonight?" Zoro said looking towards the window with his good eye.

"Yeah i thought you knew. You don't watch the news zoro?" nami said amused

"No i don't watch it." he said kickin his shoes off.

"Well it's supposed to be getting pretty nasty through the night til the morning. Did you want to spend the night until the morning?" she didn't know why she just asked him that but she didn't want him out there in the storm.

"Uh sure. Are you sure that you want me sleeping here?" he asked unsure of the situation and passed her the blunt.

"Yes I'm sure. You are not going out in that weather." she demanded while taking a hit of the blunt.

He smirked and chuckled a little. They smoked the blunt until there was nothing left. Twenty minutes later, they were stoned. Zoro sat on the couch just staring at the t.v., slumped on the couch. He almost fell asleep until he heard a loud thunder and he jumped a little.

"You okay zoro?" she said while laughing

"Yeah i'm good." he said while chuckling.

Nami had never seen zoro like this. He rarely smiled, he doesn't really laugh unless he was fighting someone. After the laughter was gone she looking at her phone for a minute. She looked up from her phone, and stared at him again. She felt herself get a little warm, taking in all off his features. She didn't know if it was the drugs that were hitting her or what but she was really wanting to hop on him so bad. But when she felt a tight knot in her stomach, she let out a small moan. Zoro opened his eye and grunted, he was sort of surprised by the sudden noise from her.

"You alright nami.?" he asked while giving her a concerned look.

"Uh...yeah i'm fine...thank you.." she assured him, trying to get her emotions under control. "I was gonna ask you if you needed your phone plugged up, because i'm going to plug mines in?" trying to change the subject. He dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, knowing that it was most likely to die because he was always on it anyways.

"Thank you." was his reply. When she grabbed it and stood up, his eye watched her walk to her room. Just gazing at her beautiful curves. He felt himself getting all hot and bothered again. When she quickly came back, he looked back at the t.v. and she sat down across from him, leaving a big gap. The sexual tension was so thick, zoro can cut it with one of his katanas. She started to speak.

"Thank you for coming over to hang out with me Zoro. i really appreciate it. It's been a rough week and i'm happy that me and you are friends." she said looking down at her hands, avoiding looking directly at him.

"It's no problem if you ever need me i'm here." the comment he said made her blush a little.

He had thoughts going through his mind and he wasn't sure how to express what he was thinking. He saw how she was a little bit nervous. He had never seen nami like this since the situation with arlong years ago.

"Are you ok Nami? You've been a little distance since i came through the door." he asked

Her face gotten even redder from the question.

"Um no i'm ok i'm just…...i don't know." she said while still looking down at her hands on her lap. All of a sudden she was shy when it came to Zoro.

She was surprised when he scouted closer to her and lifted her chin up and looking her in the eye. 'Why did he get so close? He has no clue how much i want to kiss him and rip his clothes off!' nami thought to herself and he interrupted her thoughts

"Tell me Nami, what's wrong?" he ask.

"I'm just…..uh…. really nervous around you." she openly admitted.

"Really? And why is that?" he asked as his voice dropped a little deeper that Nami never heard before. 'It's now or never nami tell him how you feel.' she thought.

"Because …..i...um…." she was having trouble getting her words out and it was not because she was high. He just made her so nervous to say how she felt.

"ok …...i….really….like you" she said while looking away and low as possible.

"What? I didn't hear you." Zoro said really confused.

"I really like you! More than a friend!...I just never told you because i didn't want to mess up our friendship."

she finally worked up the courage to tell him and she almost was about to cry because she thought that she had really messed up the friendship by speaking how she felt. There was dead silence for a couple of seconds, when Zoro lifted her head a little, he leaned in and kissed her. She was taken a back to the sudden bold move of the swordsman. Zoro knew in the back of his mind that she felt the same way he did about her. The kiss was long and slow, she was melting in his arms and getting hotter and hotter. Not a word was spoken after the kiss was broken. They just stared at each other.

"Zoro…" he stopped her.

"Shh…..listen, okay? I really love ya nami. I've loved you for a long time now..i just…..i never knew how to tell you because i'm not so good at this sort of stuff." zoro said while scratching the back of his head. She hopped up on him and kissed those lips of his again. It was passionate and rough. He was in heaven in her mouth, the taste of weed and gummy bears tasted delicious and made him crave her more. He laid her down on the couch, and started sucking on her earlobe. She was panting under him slowly losing control of herself.

He moved from her ear to her neck and begin sucking and slurping at her. She let out a small moan of approval. She started to grab at his green hair, feeling so amazing. He was reading her body, pressing the buttons if you will to see how she would respond. Feeling the sudden change in her, he pulled back and looked at the mess he created. Her bun was leaning, her face was flushed, her mouth was wide open, and he sucked her neck so hard he left a bruise. He smirked at the fact that she was so responsive to his touch. He kissed her collarbone and traced to her shirt. While he started unbuttoning her sleep shirt, he looked at her, waiting for her to tell him stop, but she didn't want him to honestly. She had been wanting this for a long time and she hadn't had sex in a long time. She was like a cat in heat, she wanted to hurry and get him inside of her. But she understood that he wanted to take his time and not rush it.

When he opened the shirt all the way he was greeted with a white lace bra and white lace panties to match. He was taking her all in, he had seen her before in a bikini but to see here in something like this made him want to just eat her up. He leaned down by her ear.

"Now why would you wear something like this around me? Did you wear this because you knew i was coming?" he whispered in her ear while grabbing a breast in his hand. He recieved a moan again from her. She was slowly unravelling beneath him and he was loving it. He went back to her breast and pulled out one and started licking and sucking it. She was loving it, she never thought that zoro of all people would give her such pleasure and he hasn't even gotten fully started on her and it made her nervous for a second, wasn't sure if she was fully prepared for this but she was brought back to earth when she her a light pop sound. And she looked down at the devilish grin he had on his face, she knew she was going to be worked out soon and she wasn't sure if she could keep up with him.

He started kissing her from her stomach to her hip. He push her legs open and started kissing her inner thigh, earning a small gasp. He got to her core and saw how wet she was already. He let out a grunt in the back of his throat. When he sat up, he started rubbing her through her panties. She let out weak sigh as he touched her, he rubbed her a little bit faster and got some high pitch sighs out of her. He got tired of teasing, so he decided to pull off the panties and dip down between her legs. He was looking at her beautiful opening, loving how small her opening was and her pearl was so small, he even saw her nectar goodness starting to drip out of her,he was getting a little bit more exciting.

He dove his tongue into her wet cave. Earning a hiss from her while he lapped his tongue all over her folds. He took her little pearl in his mouth and started sucking on making her legs tighten around his head. She quivered under him, she was getting lost in the sensations of his tongue, working her most delicate place and making her feel things she never felt before. She had never felt anything like this. Zoro was the first man to ever do something like this before. She wasn't a virgin, but she had never felt this kind of hunger and intensity before from a man.

He wanted to push her even further and have more dominance. He decided to stick his index finger into her. She was so hot, so wet, and so tight. He couldn't wait to stick something bigger inside of her. When he sat up, she saw his face shining with her juices all over his mouth and chin. His finger was still wedged inside of her, as he leaned forward kissing her he picked up the pace a little.

"Is this what you always pictured with me nami?" he said while kissing and fingering her at the same time."is this what you saw every time you looked at me?"

"Yes!" she moaned and gasped as he went faster and harder into her. She started to sweat and the moans increased. He slowed down and went back down on her. His digit was still inside as he sucked and licked her clit more hungrily for her. She felt like she was about to break in half, she felt something coming and coming hard. He knew she was getting close, he felt her walls tighten on his finger, so he went fast until he heard a high pitch scream.

She was shaking and couldn't move her body. She had her legs wrapped around him as she was coming down from her high. He leaned up to look at her, she was a thing of beauty. When he took his finger out, and he got a finger of her cum all over his digit. While she was looking at him after she was back from her hazy vision, he was licking his finger clean from the juice. He leaned forward to kiss her again and then he licked her jawline to her ear.

"I love making you cum for me." he whispered deep in her ear, making her shudder. He got up and grabbed the t.v. remote and turned off her t.v. he turned back to her and started kissing again. He could tell that he could never get tired of her and this that they were doing. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and closed the door. When he laid her down, he started to strip his own clothing off himself. While she was watching, he was going a lot slower to let her linger all over his skin and scars. When he looked down at her, he noticed her hand was going between her legs, and he stopped her.

"Whoa! What do you think your doing? The only one that gets to touch it is me. Got it?" he demanded which turned nami on even more with his aggressive tone. All she did was nod, too weak in her state to clap back at him. He finally took his jeans off and when he stood straight up, her eyes were wide open. She didn't pay any attention to his erection at all. He was long and wide. 'How in the hell is he gonna get all of that inside' she thought

He saw the look on her face and smirked.

"It's ok i'll be gentle." he assured her.

He pulled the sheets back and made her lay down. He got on top of her and pulled the sheets over them.

"If it gets too painful for you let me know okay? I'll stop for you." he said while looking in her eyes. Her heart melted at what he said. She knew she could trust him no matter what. She really loved him and wanted to be with him every night like this. She nodded and started crying.

"What's wrong baby? You don't want to do this?" he asked.

"No i want to do this...it's just…..those words you said to me really touched me. I love you."

"I love you too nami." that made her heart almost sink through her stomach. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. As he entered her, she did a harsh gasp at the feel of him stretching her.

"Relax, baby it's alright." he whispered into her lips. He pushed into her all the way until he was at the hilt. She fit him like a glove so wet and tight. He even let out a moan and groan of his own. She had never heard him sound so sexy and so desirable, it made her want it more. He went slow at first, slow and deep thrust inside of her. He didn't want it to end with her, she felt so good to him. He wanted to drill into her, but not until she was ready. He was huffing and puffing right next to her ear. Saying dirty things to her, reaching his hand between her legs and started rubbing her so she can get double the pleasure and relax a little. He was making her feel good and she started to loosen up a lot. He knew what to do and say. He was a pro at this she thought to herself.

Soon he started to hear moans of pleasure not pain, and he went and a medium pace. Her moans got louder and she was loving it.

"Baby please! Go faster! Don't tease me!" she begged. He had a triumph look on his face like he won something.

"Not so fast….I want this to last." he moaned into her ear. She was growing impatient to him so she took her hand and put it around his neck, she started to squeeze that thick neck of his.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play, huh?" so he gave her what she wanted. He started pounding into her harder and faster. He was going so hard, he thought he was gonna break the headboard and her. She was screaming his name.

"Ooohhh…..zoro….yeeess…..oh yeah! Choke me!" he did as was told and choked her. She moaned even louder at the action and he was loving this dominated side of her. He then put her legs on his shoulders to go even deeper into her and he hit her sweet spot. He hit that spot three times and she squeezed tight around his member and she came again.

"Ok you've had your fun, now i'm gonna take what's mine." he demanded which made her excited. He was going non stop, thrusting into her like he wasn't going to have sex with her again. He was shining with sweat and the intensity in his face it was almost kinda scary. When he fucked her a little harder and faster than normal, all he could hear was his painting and rain hitting the window, like she almost forgot how to breathe. She finally let out quick moans, and groans making him groan himself at the beautiful smile.

He was reaching his peak and he wanted her to cum again. He rubbed her clit again and hit that spot one more time. He did just that and made her cum for the third time, after she came he came inside of her too. Feeling like a ton of bricks hit them at the same time, they froze for a minute like that. He leaned in an kissed her.

"How are you feeling honey?" he asked making sure she was ok.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you feeling?" she said with a tired smile.

"I'm feeling amazing after that." zoro said laughing.

He pulled himself slowly out of her, both moaning at the sudden move.

"Do you have a rag to clean up with?" he asked looking around the room.

"Here we can use baby wipes." she said grabbing a huge bag of baby wipes out of the top drawer.

He took one out and told her to lean back and he cleaned up. She thanked him and then cleaned himself too. He got back in bed pulling her close to him as sleep was taking over her.

"Goodnight honey. I love you." he whispered in her hair.

"Goodnight, and i love you too.' she said back. "Um zoro, can i ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Does this mean that we are together or friends with benefits?"

"Of course we are together. I would never use you. I've always wanted to be with you like this besides the sex and stuff. just …..you know cuddle with you chill with you."

"I like that. Ok honey i'll see you in the morning."

"Ok baby get you some rest." zoro said while holding her.

She was sound asleep, and zoro stayed up a little bit thinking that he will never forget the night he had shared with nami.


End file.
